UNDERTWIST
by Legendosaur
Summary: Frisk resets after a genocide run to find that the underground is not functioning normally... and finds a surprise that gives him mixed feelings right off the bat. Rated K plus to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own UNDERTALE. UNDERTALE and all its characters belong to Toby Fox.

* * *

Chapter 1

Frisk didn't understand. How could he get Asriel back? No matter how many Genocide OR Pacifist runs he did, nothing would change. He decided to reset after his most recent Genocide run. However, something he did not expect to happen took place. The surprises wouldn't stop there, either.

He woke up in the underground flower bed, as was the norm. What he didn't expect, however, was somebody lying down next to him. He recognized who it was... But he wasn't exactly excited about it.

Yup. Green shirt, long, clean reddish-brown hair... It was definitely...

"Ch-chara?" Frisk asked, timidly.

"Ugh, my head... Wait... My head?!" Chara asked.

"Are... You ok?" Frisk asked her.

"Wait... You... I... I can feel again... Why do I have a real body?" Chara asked.

"I'm as confused as you are." Frisk replied.

"Don't tell me... Did something go wrong with your reset?" Chara inquired.

"I don't know. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Maybe we can save Asiel together!" Frisk said.

"I have no interest in that. You should know by now that I only exist to kill. And now that I'm back... How about you be my first victim?" Chara asked with malice.

"I'd rather not." Frisk said as they initiated battle.

Chara smirked as she said "I'll defeat you and gain control of the underground, killing one monster at a time..."

"I won't let that happen, Chara." Frisk said.

"Well, if you won't kill me, that's all that CAN happen." Chara said seriously.

"I feel so sorry for you... What made you take on this "kill or be killed" mentality?" Frisk asked.

"My past, obviously. What, did you think I climbed Mt. Ebott for no reason?" Chara asked.

"I know, I went to die, too." Frisk answered, which startled Chara to no end, knowing he went for the same reason she did.

"I was only 5... My parents abused me daily. I could never seem to get away from them. Every time I even made a peep around them, they would whip me with a belt. When Asgore and Toriel accepted me and offered to be my new mother and father, I was secretly terrified, since my defenition of "mother" and "father" were not pleasant. Still, I somehow managed to live YEARS of my life with them." Chara explained.

"Chara... I had all sorts of things thrown at me by my drunk mother all the time. If glass bottles weren't readily available, it was with whatever she had in her hands, or just whatever she could reach. The time I ran away was the only time she actually hit me. That was with a medicine ball. It hurt, so I just ran wherever my instincts told me. I went to Mount Ebbot, naturally. I fell down a hole, thinking it would kill me, and when I found out I was alive, Flowey was there to harass me. Then, Toriel took me in, similarly to how she took you in. However, I noticed something she had that my own mother didn't." Frisk said.

"Oh, yeah? This is interesting. What is it?" Chara asked, skeptical of Frisk's incoming answer.

"That would be love." Frisk replied.

"Wait... Toriel killed somebody?!" Chara asked.

"No, I meant love, like lowercase love, not level of violence." Frisk laughed.

"Ah, I see..." Chara sighed.

"Anyway, Chara, I'm sorry about what happened to you. I really am. Still, not all humans are bad. Some humans are even like the monsters down here. Motherly like Toriel, carefree like Sans, silly and unable to really hurt anyone like Papyrus, determined like Undyne, shy and smart like Alphys, and some humans are even as brave and bad at naming things as Asgore is."

"Haha... Yeah..." Chara chuckled, recalling bittersweet memories of her past with the royal family.

"If they won't give up on me, I won't give up on you. Now, come on. Let's go save Asriel." Frisk said, extending his hand.

"...Alright. Maybe this world isn't all bad. After all, it created you..." Chara said, shaking his hand.

"Aww, thanks!" Frisk said, walking into the next room, with Chara following.

* * *

"Flowey's up ahead. I wonder how he would react to Chara." Frisk thought.

The little yellow flower was waiting as usual for an unsuspecting human to show up.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the..." Flowey started, but noticed that there were two humans.

"Wait... Chara?" He asked.

"Yeah... How do you know me?" Chara asked.

"I'll explain later. Still, we can't trust him like this." Frisk warned.

"Really?" Chara asked moving closer.

"Chara, don't!" Frisk nearly yelled.

Suddenly, Flowey surrounded Chara with bullets.

"You've never changed, Chara! Now, you pay the price!" Flowey cackled as the bullets closed in.

Suddenly, a fireball struck Flowey from the side, causing the bullets to dissipate.

"Mom?" Chara asked.

"My child... How are you alive?" Toriel asked Chara.

"I'm not sure... It feels great, though." Chara laughed as Toriel pulled her into a hug.

"Anyway, I was unconscious until now. You can thank my new friend!" Chara said, pointing to Frisk.

"Oh, hello! I am... Wait, Frisk?" Toriel asked.

"How do you know me? I thought..." Frisk pondered.

"Frisk, why are we back here? What's going on?" Toriel asked.

"I reset everything. I want to save Asriel. However, everyone's apparently retained some of their memories, and now Chara's alive." Frisk said.

"Well, that's touching. I would honestly love to see my little Asriel again. Come now, follow me. Let's get back home." Toriel said, walking into the ruins, with Frisk and Chara following.

* * *

"Welcome home, dears." Toriel said as she opened the door.

"Wow... It's just like our old home..." Chara sighed.

"Yes... Even after I left Asgore, I wanted my home to be familiar to me. Anyway, Frisk, why didn't you tell me about all those resets?" Toriel asked.

"I thought you would be mad..." Frisk said sadly.

"I could never be mad at you, Frisk! You brought Chara back, and you still tried saving absolutely everyone, not just the easier people to reach out to. I'm proud of you." Toriel said happily.

"Thanks... Anyway, I'm gonna head to bed, if that's alright." Frisk said.

"That's fine, my child." Toriel said.

"I'm gonna go with him." Chara said.

"That's fine, Chara." Toriel responded.

"By the way... I think Frisk really cares about me. If it wasn't for him, I would have become a cold-blooded killer. Still, I think I "like" like him..." Chara said, going on.

"That's good. Love is a beautiful thing! If you love Frisk, find a time to tell him." Toriel said.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you when we wake up." Chara said.

"Sweet dreams!" Toriel thought in her head.

* * *

Frisk yawned as he slumped into the familiar bed. He had made so many memories with Toriel and the others while he was here. He almost had his eyes closed when Chara entered the room.

"Hey, Chara..." Frisk said.

"Hey. I'm a bit tired, too." Chara said as she started to lie down on the other side of the bed.

Frisk was curious about Chara. This was strange, even for her. How he went from her pawn of destruction to her best friend, he had no idea.

"Do you really think we can do it?" Chara asked.

"Save Asriel? Yeah, there's gotta be a way." Frisk said, with his determination in full swing.

"I can tell you're determined." Chara sighed.

"Yeah. I am. Asriel can't be Flowey anymore." Frisk said.

"Wait, you're saying that Flowey is my little brother?!" Chara asked.

"I thought you knew that." Frisk thought, remembering their many Genocide runs.

"No... I thought it wasn't him because Asriel had feelings other than the negative ones. I thought he was less like me... Plus, when I was an evil spirit, I saw friends and acquaintances as targets and not who and what they were to me... " Chara sighed.

"Don't put yourself down like that! And I've seen that Flowey and Asriel myself!" Frisk protested.

"Yeah... I just couldn't believe his story until I saw real proof." Chara said.

"Yeah... Also, I don't know why everyone's remembering me for my pacifist run when my most recent run was genocide." Frisk sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, we'll get him back. I'm confident about that." Frisk said.

"With you as a leader, we could do anything we set our minds to." Chara said, pulling Frisk into a hug.

"Thanks..." Frisk sighed, blushing.

He was surprised at how good her hug really felt. He normally just got hugs from Toriel and Asriel. Still, he concluded after this that Chara really HAD changed for the better.

The two fell asleep, dreaming of a new tomorrow.

* * *

Toriel walked into the bedroom, holding two slices of pie in her hands. She saw the two humans, both fully asleep. She chuckled and left the pie on the floor as usual.

After that, she quickly bolted downstairs and through the hallway leading to a door to Snowdin's outskirts. Sure enough, she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, hello." Toriel said.

"Hey. Been a while, huh?" A voice asked from the other side.

"Indeed. Listen, I have a favor to ask of you." Toriel sighed.

"Yeah? What would that be?" The voice wondered out loud.

"If any humans come through here... Please promise me that you will keep them safe." Toriel said.

"I'm not too fond of promises... But I'll do what it takes." The voice said.

"You see, I actually have two humans with me right now. One is actually my long lost daughter, and the other one's name... I remember it, but I don't really remember much else." Toriel sighed.

"That's alright. What's the name?" The voice asked.

"His name is Frisk." Toriel said.

"Frisk? Did I hear that right?" The voice asked, startled.

"Yes." Toriel said.

"Alright. I'll do it." The voice declared.

"Thank you!" Toriel replied happily.

After this conversation ended, she ran back down the hall and upstairs to the guest bedroom, where Frisk and Chara were already awake, eating their slices of pie together and enjoying friendly conversation. Toriel felt happy to see that they were enjoying what she made. She left before they could notice her and she sat down to enjoy some rest.

Chara sighed as Frisk finished up his pie. She wasn't sure how Frisk brought on a change in her heart, but she enjoyed every second of it.

"Hey, Frisk..." Chara spoke up.

"Yeah?" Frisk replied.

"I can't thank you enough for changing me. I really appreciate it." Chara said.

"No problem. I just can't believe I was lucky enough to actually meet you." Frisk chuckled.

"So, pacifism... How does that work down here? I know we've had a few encounters with monsters by now, but I'm still confused about what lies ahead." Chara inquired.

"Surprisingly well. You're only limited to 20 HP, and you don't get many rewards from battles, but if you dodge like a maniac, then things go pretty well for you." Frisk said.

"Sounds intense." Chara said.

"It is. Some times more than others. You remember the froggits, whimsuns, loox, and vegetoids, right?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, they were sort of difficult. I can't believe vegetoids actually feed you!" Chara said, amazed.

"Yeah, every monster is unique in its own way. Each one has something that makes it special, just like humans do." Frisk explained.

"Yeah... For instance, you an I are about to become the only two people currently alive who have liberated an entire civilization." Chara guessed.

"Yeah, I suppose that works. I mean, not many other people can say that." Frisk agreed.

"There also aren't many people who can say they really like the person who's done so many times before..." Chara sighed, scooting closer to Frisk.

"That's cool! Thanks for your opinion." Frisk said gratefully.

"You're welcome." Chara replied.

"Alright... Let's get moving." Frisk said.

"Frisk... Are you sure about this? I mean... Now that there are two of us instead of just one, your story will be different." Chara warned him.

"I like different... And you're just the spice I needed to make it so." Frisk said in a manner he though seemed witty. In reality, he just sounded like a total goober.

"Oh, you..." Chara giggled.

"Leaving already?" Toriel asked.

"I'm afraid so... I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer." Frisk said.

"Well, you have my phone number, so you can call me anytime you like. Oh, and one more thing." Toriel said.

"Yes?" The two asked in unison.

"Be good and take care of each other, won't you?" Toriel asked.

"We will... I promise." Chara said.

The two waved goodbye and left after hugging Toriel.

* * *

Read, Review, Favorite, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

THE DOC MANAGER ERASES ALL THE ASTERISKS?! I guess I WILL have to edit.

Just as Frisk and Chara do not own a tennis ball to play catch with, I do not own UNDERTALE.

* * *

Chapter 2

The two young humans exited the ruins and wound up on the outskirts of Snowdin. It was a great forest, with leafless trees, a dark, night sky, and plenty of snow everywhere you looked. Frisk moved forward with Chara and noticed the large stick he remembered Sans snapping.

They took a few steps, and it shattered.

"Yup, right on schedule..." Frisk sighed as he saw the massive stick split in two pieces.

"F-frisk... What was that?" Chara asked.

"What was what?" Frisk asked.

"I thought I saw a shadow..." Chara said, teeth chattering. Whether it was because of the cold or fear, Frisk could not be certain.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just keep moving." Frisk said, calmly and happily.

Suddenly, the two heard footprints behind them. They looked out of the corners of their eyes and saw the shadow Chara mentioned earlier.

"Humans. Don't you know how to greet an old pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

"Old pal?" Not New pal like it usually is? Oh well." Frisk thought as he reached for the shadow's hand.

Suddenly, a loud flatulent noise erupted into the night, and the shadow made itself known.

"Frisk, I thought you wouldn't fall for the same trick so many times." Sans laughed.

"It's just self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose. Plus, it always sounds funny." Frisk laughed with him.

"Anyway, Frisk, it's nice to see you again. But YOU..." Sans said as he forced his arm forward.

A blue glow emanated from his eye and his outstretched hand. Chara floated into the air near his hand, startled at the sudden motion.

"You're in for a bad time."

Immediately, Sans swiped his hand pointing to a nearby tree. Quick on his feet, Frisk sprinted to it and caught Chara. The impact knocked the wind out of him.

"Kid... This girl's a killer... You would even risk your hide for her?" Sans asked Frisk.

"I would put my life on the line for any of my friends. She's no killer. Not anymore. Besides, the people she used me to kill are all back here now. So, even if she was a killer, one, she can't use me anymore because she's not a ghost, and two, what difference would it make?" Frisk replied calmly after catching his breath.

Sans sighed and lowered his arm.

"Sans... I'm sorry about what I've done. But Frisk is right. I really have changed. The two timelines you keep seeing have merged now, and I think the outcome has been pretty good so far. Anyway, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused again." Chara sighed.

"I forgive you. Just please don't resort to killing again." Sans sighed.

"I won't." Chara said.

"Say... I wonder how stoked Papyrus will be to see two humans at once?" Sans thought out loud.

Frisk smirked and said "Oh boy... If Undyne still wants a human, then Papyrus will be flipping floored to see two-"

"OH MY GOSH! TWO HUMANS!" Papyrus's voice rang out into the night.

"AAH!" Chara yelped.

"So I guess it's too late to use that conveniently shaped lamp, huh?" Frisk asked Sans in a joking manner.

"HUMANS! PREPARE FOR THE MOST ULTIMATE TRAPS THAT ONE COULD EVER POSSIBLY BUST THEIR BRAINS OVER! YOU WILL BE SO THOROUGHLY JAPED THAT YOU WILL NEED A HOSPITAL TO UNJAPE YOURSELF!" Papyrus began rambling, as he usually did.

"AND YOU! SLIGHTLY LESS FAMILIAR HUMAN!" He "yelled" at Chara.

"Y-yes?" She asked in fright.

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT UNDYNE WOULD WANT TO DO WITH YOU. AFTER I CAPTURE YOU, I WILL ASK HER! GOODBYE, AND PREPARE FOR PUZZLING JAPERS!" Papyrus said as he laughed and ran further into the snowy field.

"Chara, don't be scared of Papyrus. It'll be ok." Frisk said, patting her back.

"Ok, he just sort of came off as loud and scary." Chara sighed.

"Yeah, he always does. Still, there's nowhere to go but forward from here." Frisk laughed.

* * *

Frisk and Chara trekked through the brilliant white fields of Snowdin's Outskirts. They had encountered a few monsters already, but this one in particular was pretty... Lengthy.

"Frisk, Doggo didn't take this long. How long will this dog's neck keep growing?!" Chara groaned.

"FOREVER! AHHAHAHAHAA! AAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frisk laughed maniacally.

That dog was crazy, and so was he. Great.

"Wait... Frisk, it's not growing anymore!" Chara gasped.

"Really?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, can't you tell? Its fur isn't changing places now." Chara said.

"Huh. Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Frisk said.

"Well, it looks like Papyrus is waiting for us." Chara sighed.

"Yep, this will PROBABLY be the invisible electricity maze. This one's super easy, usually." Frisk laughed.

"Oh, really? An easy to complete invisible maze that crackles with electricity?" Chara asked skeptically and sarcastically.

"Yeah, He'll deliver something to us and he'll leave footprints to the other side. Then, we just follow the footprints." Frisk explained.

"Thank you for making me feel safe through all this." Chara sighed.

"Just don't worry about it. I'll be with you every step of the way." Frisk said happily.

Chara hugged Frisk for his appreciation and concern. The two got moving toward Papyrus's puzzle.

* * *

Frisk was in the middle of Papyrus's puzzle, quickly losing his mind. The puzzle itself wasn't difficult, but there was a change. Frisk and Chara had to hold a small metal bar to stay together throughout the entire puzzle. Another reason they had the bar was because metal was a good conductor. They never got zapped, but Frisk just felt insane paranoia. For some reason, he wasn't even worried about himself, either. He was worried about Chara and her safety. When they finally got through, Frisk let out a sigh of relief. Chara was worried about him, too. Not because she felt danger, but because he was sweating bullets and he was not discreet about it.

Frisk was breathing heavily while Chara was trying to help him relax. They barely heard Papyrus complaining about how easily they solved the puzzle. While Papyrus forged on ahead, Sans stayed behind to help them.

"You ok, kiddo?" Sans asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just worried... About Chara." Frisk panted.

"Frisk, you said the puzzle was easy, and it was. We got out pretty fast!" Chara said gleefully.

"I wasn't worried about time. I was worried about you." Frisk said.

"R-really?" Chara stuttered.

"Yes, Chara. You don't know how much it means to me that you're here, going on a peaceful journey with me. I want to save Asriel, and you're one of the keys we need to do so. I have no doubt about it." Frisk said.

"So... Do you only care about me because you just want Asriel back, then?" Chara asked, feeling almost hurt from her inference.

"Well, if I didn't care about you, then I wouldn't have made you my friend. Seriously, I like everyone for who they are, no matter what. Even Jerry." Frisk said, smiling.

"Frisk, that means a lot. Thanks." Chara sighed.

"You're welcome. I'd never leave you behind. Not if I can help it." Frisk said.

"Frisk..." Chara said, smiling and tearing up.

"Now come on, let's get japed by Papyrus again." Frisk said, extending his hand to Chara. She took it, and they moved forward.

* * *

"He's had a lot of snow puzzles, hasn't he?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, that one with just his face was odd, too. Not to mention the spaghetti "trap" he left behind. That dog couple and Greater Dog were also tough. I'll wash our clothes later. I've got plenty of spares." Frisk laughed.

"Thanks, Frisk. Still... You've gotta admire Papyrus for trying." Chara sighed.

"True." Frisk said.

"Isn't that him over there in that cave?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Frisk said.

"HUMANS! THIS TIME, YOU WILL INDEED BE THOROUGHLY JAPED! THIS PUZZLE WAS CREATED BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! HOWEVER, I FEEL AS THOUGH YOU HAVE HEARD ITS EXPLANATION MANY TIMES. BASICALLY, LOTS OF TILES, MANY THINGS HAPPEN, WHOOP DEE DOO. NOW, HERE WE GO!" Papyrus "explained" imputing buttons into the Mettaton-esque control system.

Frisk held Chara close as she shuddered, watching the tiles change all sorts of different colors. Suddenly, to Frisk's surprise and horror, the colors actually stopped in a randomized order.

"YES!" Papyrus yelled.

Suddenly, the machine sparked and blew up, leaving a red path to walk on.

"NO!" Papyrus screamed.

Papyrus simply could not take any more of this puzzle. He spun in circles, and exited the cave, still spinning.

* * *

"So there's only one more puzzle, right?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, I think it was the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror. I'm going to assume the worst, but if that happens, I'll try to throw you to the other side." Frisk said.

"Well, He's never really activated most of these. I don't think he's too bad." Chara said happily.

"I don't think he's bad either. I just don't want you hurt." Frisk said.

"Touching. Well, here we are." Chara said as they reached the base of the bridge.

"HUMANS! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED!" Papyrus said.

"It's alright, We're fine." Frisk told Papyrus.

"NOW... BEHOLD THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Papyrus said as an entire arsenal (plus a dog on a string) lowered down from seemingly nowhere.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! NOW... FIRE!" Papyrus yelled

"He actually did it this time..." Frisk said in horror. He acted quickly on his feet. He grabbed Chara and dashed around axes, under spears and spike balls, and over jets of fire. Then, he started petting the dog to slow down his adrenaline and his heartbeat. Finally, he and Chara walked over to Papyrus.

"HUMAN... I AM SO PROUD OF YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU STILL DODGE LIKE A PRO! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE SPAR AGAIN!" Papyrus said, amazed.

"So you remember me!" Frisk gasped.

"YES I DO, FRISK! WE SHOULD INVITE UNDYNE OVER SO WE CAN HANG OUT! THEN YOU CAN INTRODUCE HER TO YOUR NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus thought aloud in a gleeful manner.

"Sounds fun." Frisk said, balancing the pros and cons of Papyrus's idea in his head.

"WELL, COME TO MY HOUSE ONCE YOU'RE READY TO DAT- I MEAN HANG OUT!" Papyrus said as he walked off.

"Yeah! See you then!" Frisk and Chara said in sync. Chara noticed and blushed a deeper red than usual.

* * *

"You tired, Chara?" Frisk asked as they walked into Snowdin.

"No way. I could stay up for HOURS." Chara said, looking as fierce as she could.

"Yeah, you should rest. Let's stop at the hotel." Frisk replied, smirking.

"Am I really that transparent?" Chara gasped.

"Well, from an outside glance, you're not. However, I can sort of tell what people's hearts are feeling. It's sort of a gift I was born with. Anyway, you are fatigued and you should rest." Frisk replied.

"Ok, fine. There's the hotel." Chara pointed out.

* * *

Frisk paid the room fee and the two went up to the hotel room.

"Frisk, do they have a washing machine or something here? Our clothes are a mess from rolling in the dirt and snow earlier." Chara asked.

"I think they do. Here, borrow an extra set of my clothes." Frisk said, tossing her a neatly folded outfit.

"I appreciate it, Frisk. I really do. Still, you don't need to give me clothes." Chara sighed.

"Well, I'm doing it anyway. If you're going to use the shower, I want you to have something to change into when you're done. Your clothes might not be done by then." Frisk said.

"Alright, I suppose that's logical. Thanks again for all you've done." Chara said before entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

Frisk made himself a makeshift toga out of a blanket he brought with him and put all the dirty clothes in the washing machine. While he was waiting for the cycle to finish, he thought about Chara. He appreciated her presence and all, but how she was even plopped right beside him upon the reset was another matter. He then noticed the clothes were clean and he put them in the dryer. Since each cycle took at least half an hour, he waited for a long while. Once the cycle was done, he changed back into his cleaned clothes and went back upstairs to the room.

* * *

"Oh, hey! You're back!" Chara said as the door opened.

Frisk nodded, walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hey, these clothes are really comfortable! Where did you get them?" Chara asked.

"Well, I've had them for a while. About as long as I could remember." Frisk sighed.

"That's cool. So, how do I look in these?" Chara asked, standing up.

"You actually look kinda cute." Frisk admitted.

"Kinda cute? KINDA CUTE?!" Chara asked loudly.

"Oh boy, I've done it now..." Frisk laughed.

"I am the DEFINITION of cute! Cuteness is my DESTINY, do you understand me? I will look down upon you from any pageant stage podium EVER CREATED!" Chara said and continued to rant for about two more minutes.

"I know, I was only messing with you, Chara." Frisk laughed.

"Alright. Let's get to bed, then. We'll want to be fully awake once we hang with Papyrus." Chara yawned.

"Ok. Good night." Frisk sighed.

* * *

Chara jolted up with a fright, panting heavily. Frisk woke up shortly after.

"Frisk... I woke you, didn't I? I'm sorry." Chara sighed.

"No, it's not a problem. Just tell me what happened, alright?" Frisk asked.

"Ok... Well, I had a bad nightmare. I was basically reliving the time that the humans killed Asriel." Chara sobbed.

"Hey, it's ok. Despite what state he's in, Asriel is alive. We'll get him back." Frisk said happily.

"But... I still hate humanity." Chara cried.

"How come?" Frisk asked.

"Don't get me wrong, you're great. Still, I just... Can't forgive them for their transgressions." Chara growled.

"You should. It could ease your mind a bit. They killed Asriel because they thought he killed you. However, if we bring back both you and Asriel at the same time... They'll be in for the most apology-inducing shock they've ever had." Frisk said.

"Good, they deserve it." Chara grumbled.

"Just... Stay with me, alright? It'll all be fine in the end." Frisk sighed.

"Ok... I will." Chara said, relieved to know that Frisk stood by her.

They went back to sleep for a few minutes, and woke up when Chara felt fully rested.

* * *

"Hey, Chara... I've been meaning to ask... Have I been bothering you?" Frisk asked.

"What? No. Why would you ask?" Chara replied.

"Well, I don't know. We used to have completely opposite goals. And... Well, just look at us now. Best friends..." Frisk sighed.

"That's not a problem. Not in my eyes." Chara said calmly.

"Really? You really consider me as a friend despite our differences?" Frisk asked.

"I don't think there ARE differences anymore, Frisk." Chara said, laughing.

"Alright. Maybe I'm just overthinking it." Frisk guessed.

"Don't worry. Now let's go! Papyrus and Sans are waiting!" Chara laughed as they left the hotel.

* * *

"SANS, THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" Papyrus yelled as he watched the two humans approach the house.

He rushed to the phone and called Undyne. Then, he opened the door.

"WELCOME TO MY LAIR, LITTLE HUMANS! IN HERE LIES THE GREATEST AMOUNT OF FUN FATHOMABLE TO YOUR LITTLE THINKING MECHANISMS!" Papyrus screamed.

"Haha! Alright. Thanks again for inviting us here, Papyrus!" Frisk said kindly.

"IT WAS NOTHING! PLEASE, COME IN!" Papyrus said with a toothy grin.

"Wow... You guys have a cool house." Chara said, impressed.

"Thanks, kid. We actually built it. With magic, of course." Sans explained.

"YOU BUILT IT WITH MAGIC. I PRETTY MUCH DID ALL THE WORK." Papyrus said.

"I think it's amazing regardless." Frisk said.

"Hey, PUNKS!" A voice yelled from outside.

"AH, THAT MUST BE UNDYNE RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus said with delight.

"Hey, Papyrus! Glad you invited me over! Where's Sans?" Undyne asked.

"PROBABLY IN HIS ROOM, DOING LAZY SKELETON THINGS." Papyrus guessed.

"Ok. So what's first?" Undyne asked.

"I WANTED TO INTRODUCE YOU TO TWO OF MY NEWEST FRIENDS!" Papyrus said happily.

"Oh boy, here it comes..." Frisk thought, bracing himself.

"HUMANS?!" Undyne shrieked.

"YES! THAT'S THE BEST PART... ...RIGHT?"

Papyrus asked hesitantly.

"NO. We have to kill them and give their souls to Asgore. One soul is all we need. If we kill one, the other could avenge it. Therefore, THEY BOTH NEED TO DIE." Undyne growled.

"OR... OR MAYBE I WOULD AVENGE THEM."

Papyrus growled back.

"You're awfully soft for a skeleton. Sorry, Papyrus... But standing in the way of everyone's hopes sort of narrows the path to being a Royal Guardsman. I'm sorry." Undyne said as a magical spear formed in her hand.

"IF THAT'S WHAT THE COST IS FOR DEFENDING MY FRIENDS... THEN SO BE IT. NO HOLDING BACK!" Papyrus yelled, as a long leg bone appeared in his hand.

"Hang on, you two!" Chara yelled.

Papyrus and Undyne looked at her and slightly lowered their weapons.

"I don't know how Asgore feels about Frisk, but he might be a bit reluctant about ripping MY soul from my body." Chara said.

"Chara, what are you getting at here?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, explain yourself, punk!" Undyne demanded.

"I'm just saying Asgore might be glad to see his adopted daughter after all these years." Chara guessed.

"Whoa... I didn't think you were THE Chara..." Undyne said, half shocked, half apologetic.

"Lots of people are surprised by my sudden comeback. Even Frisk!" Chara said.

"Frisk... Wait, where have I heard that name again?" Undyne asked.

"He liberated you guys from the underground." Chara explained.

"Oh, right. I remember that. But still, why are we down here again?" Undyne asked, confused.

"Well, Frisk reset to try and save Asgore's son, Asriel. However, I popped up as well." Chara explained.

"Oh. Well, that's pretty selfless of you Frisk. Nice to be reacquainted with you!" Undyne said, smiling.

"Same!" Frisk responded.

"GLAD THAT'S SETTLED! NOW, LET'S PLAY SOME GAMES!" Papyrus said cheerfully.

* * *

"BAM! I win!" Undyne shouted triumphantly as she moved her piece to the end of the board.

"Undyne, you're good at this! What's your secret?" Chara asked.

"Well, I can't just tell secrets. Just like you don't explain your crazy face trick by using that magician's creed or whatever. This human game of Sorry is a game where you can be aggressive, and I can DEFINITELY do that!" Undyne explained.

"You mean that creepy face she can do? Yeah, how can you do that? It's cool!" Frisk asked.

"Hmm..." Chara exhaled. "I'll save that for another time. It's something I'd like only Frisk to know. Mostly because I think I l-"

"D'AAAAAAAAGH!" Papyrus screamed.

"Something wrong, Papyrus?" Undyne and Frisk asked.

"A BLIZZARD HAS SNOWED US ALL IN!" Papyrus complained.

"Wow, that sounds like trouble. We'll have to get shoveling." Sans sighed, smiling.

"YES... TOO BAD THE WINDOW IS SNOWED OVER, UNLESS... THE SECOND STORY!" Papyrus gasped.

"Papyrus, there would still be really deep snow. The entrance to waterfall is probably sealed by now." Frisk said.

"OH... OK. IF YOU INSIST." Papyrus sighed.

"So what do we do now? We can't get any closer to the capital like this..." Chara said, with and air of sadness. Frisk patted her back.

"Well, I COULD use those Gaster Blasters I have, but I might damage the town." Sans said.

"Well, I guess it's official. We're snowed in." Frisk said.

"OH THANK GOODNESS, I EXPECTED A PUN THERE." Papyrus said loudly.

"Frisk would've beat me to that one. He's not one to flake out when it comes to snow puns." Sans laughed.

"Yeah, Snowdrake taught me everything he knows!" Frisk said smugly.

"Anyway, I'll try cooking tonight. We might all be here a while." Chara said.

"Good luck, Chara!" Frisk cheered.

"Hey, thanks! I'll do my best! You wanna help?" Chara asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't miss this!" Frisk said, determined.

* * *

"We'll just have to make Spaghetti tonight, seeing as that's what's readily available. Can you please gather up the ingredients, Frisk?" Chara requested.

"Sure thing!" Frisk said heartily as he gathered pasta, meatballs, herbs and sauce.

"Now, I'll need a pot of water... Frisk, please set the ingredients on the counter over there, and then fill a pot with water and bring it here." Chara said.

"Got it!" Frisk said, saluting and completing her order.

After a while, the water finally came to a boil.

"Good! Right on schedule! Can you please hand me the box of pasta and a stirring spoon?" Chara asked.

Frisk got the supplies Chara needed. Once he handed her the supplies, though, their hands brushed together. Chara looked into Frisk's eyes and blushed profusely.

"Umm... F-Frisk, please p-pass me the Somato Tauce." Chara stuttered.

"Somato Tauce? Chara, are you ok?" Frisk asked.

"T-Tomato sauce, Frisk! You know what I mean!" Chara yelled.

"Oh, ok. I'll be right back." Frisk said.

Chara let out a heavy sigh.

"Wow, he's really got me." Chara mumbled to herself.

"I've really got you what? The Tomato Sauce?" Frisk asked, scaring Chara out of her mind.

"Yes, that's it. I'll grab the strainer lid so we can drain the water from the noodles. Seriously, their sink is extremely high up." Chara sighed.

After the noodles were separated from the water, Frisk and Chara added the sauce and the herbs. They brought the pot of spaghetti to the table, and served the hosts (Papyrus and Sans) and Undyne.

"HUMAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THESE NOODLES?!" Papyrus shrieked.

"I-I didn't do anything! What's wrong with-" Chara stammered.

"THEY'RE... THEY'RE... ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! WHAT A TASTE SENSATION! THIS CAN BE THE BAIT OF ONLY THE BEST OF HUMAN TRAPS! THIS CALLS FOR..." Papyrus started.

He sprinted toward the nearest window and crashed through it headfirst.

"What a PANE in the GLASS... I haven't seen him do that at home since the dog weatherman said it would rain steak, live on TV." Sans sighed.

"He really did that? Well, what made Papyrus so emotional that he would jump out the window?" Undyne asked reluctantly.

"I called that dog a meatier-ologist." Sans laughed.

Chara looked out the window, still shocked by his actions as Sans and Frisk howled with laughter.

Suddenly, Papyrus's head popped up into view.

"GUYS, THE SHOVELING TEAM TOOK CARE OF THE SNOW! YOU HUMANS CAN PROCEED!" Papyrus said happily.

"That's good! Anyway, We'll finish eating with you guys first." Frisk said.

"Fine with us." Sans said.

"I'll escort you through waterfall as far as my house. Then, you'll be close to hotland." Undyne said.

"Awesome! I'll finally be able to see my old home again!" Chara said with anticipation.

"Papyrus! Let's finish eating so we can see Frisk and Chara off on their way." Sans called.

"OKEY DOKEY, SANS!" Papyrus said, sprinting toward the window before he jumped back in.

* * *

"Alright, Punks, let's get moving!" Undyne said happily.

"GOODBYE, FRISK! GOODBYE, CHARA!" Papyrus said cheerfully.

"Stay safe out there." Sans said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

UNDERTALE. Don't own it. Geez!

* * *

Chapter 3

"So, did you guys enjoy that evening?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it!" Chara said happily.

"Yeah, I noticed you nearly hyperventilated when you were cooking with Frisk there. What happened?" Undyne asked with a smug looking grin.

"N-nothing happened." Chara blurted.

"If you say so." Undyne said quietly.

"Hey... Was that door normally there?" Frisk asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Undyne sighed.

"I guess a lot of mysterious stuff happens in waterfall." Chara guessed.

"Yeah. Those echo flowers are really pretty!" Frisk said.

"Hey, you wanna see what that one has to say?" Chara asked.

"Sure, why not?" Undyne replied.

Frisk leaned in close to a flower.

"We'll meet again soon enough, Frisk and Princess Dreemur." The flower said softly with a maniacal laugh following.

"Flowey was here!" Frisk gasped.

"Then we'll have to be really careful." Chara said.

"I wonder why he called you Princess Dreemur instead of Chara." Frisk asked.

"Well, I was adopted by the royal family, but you have a point." Chara sighed.

"Let's get moving. We can't stick here forever." Undyne growled.

"You're right, especially not with him roaming around..." Chara shuddered.

* * *

"Hey, there's that piano puzzle I set up." Undyne said.

"Please, allow me!" Frisk said, cracking his knuckles.*

*Unlike sonic, they don't chuckle.

**They'd rather flex their muscles.

Frisk played the short tune scrawled on the cave's wall and a secret opening formed.

"Hey, Undyne, I've tried to take the legendary artifact before, but my inventory filled up with dogs, and one stole the artifact before I could." Frisk said.

"Yeah, that dog is nothing but pure trouble..." Undyne growled.

One they entered the artifact room, the priceless treasure was already gone.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Undyne screamed.

"It's fine, we can probably get by without it." Chara sighed.

"Dog residue? We didn't even touch the artifact!" Frisk said as he picked up the silvery glittering material.

"Well, It's ok. Maybe that dog needs it more than we do for some reason." Chara guessed.

"Alright, let's keep on truckin'!" Undyne said happily.

* * *

"Hey, this is Temmie Village!" Frisk said.

"Those Temmies are strange." Chara said.

"How so? They seem normal from a Temmie standpoint. Frisk laughed.

"Well, when I first arrived at the underground, Temmies were actually dragons!" Chara said proudly.

"WHAT?!" Frisk and Undyne gasped.

"Yep. Allow me to explain what these little things refer to as the "rich history of Tem." Chara said.

"A long time ago, Temmies used to be dragons. They were among the strongest creatures in the entire underground. However, a brave and muscular hero challenged one to battle and was victorious. Frightened, the Temmies hid here in the cave and reverted to smaller forms that would make people like them and not flex in front of them." Chara explained.

"Wow! That explains their personalities and the picture!" Frisk said amazed.

"But I don't get it. Who was the hero?" Undyne asked.

"JOHN CENA!" Frisk shouted.

"Nice try, but no. It was actually one of Aaron's ancestors.. You know, the seahorse monster." Chara said.

"Whoa. I feel so enlightened. Well, I'm gonna visit the Tem Shop. This might take a while, so just sit tight, you two." Frisk sighed.

A while later, Frisk came out with strange looking gear equipped.

"Frisk, what are you wearing?" Chara laughed.

"It's Temmie armor!" Frisk said, proudly.

"Well, let's get moving. We've sat here long enough." Undyne sighed.

"Bye guys!" Chara said to the temmies.

One of them walked up to her and hopped on her shoulder.

"Green human confess to blue human! Humans r... SUCH A CUTE TOGETHER!" The Temmie whispered.

Chara blushed as the Temmie left her shoulder. How they knew of her affections for Frisk were beyond her.

* * *

"Here we are... The garbage dump." Undyne said.

"Isn't Napstablook's house up ahead?" Chara asked.

"Yep. That's where I'll have to part ways with you guys." Undyne sighed.

"Thanks for coming with us!" Frisk said happily.

* * *

After a quick visit with Napstablook, Frisk and Chara found themselves getting closer and closer to the exit.

"Frisk? I think I might have a problem." Chara said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Frisk asked.

"I always get dizzy spells and faint in sweltering heat... I'm sorry to ask, but if I faint... Could you carry me?" Chara asked, blushing.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'd love to! Plus, I think I know someone who can help you with your dizziness problems." Frisk told her.

"Great! Thank you!" Chara said gleefully.

She gave Frisk another hug. He guessed that was normal at this point.

"Well, it's just a straight path here. Undyne actually chased me down this path on all my previous pacifist runs, just to get me to man up and fight her." Frisk sighed in remembrance.

"Sounds intense." Chara said.

"Yeah, it was. Anyway, the first room in hotland has a water cooler, so you can use it before we go to the lab." Frisk offered.

"Thanks." Chara sighed.

* * *

Chara took a cup for the water. She drank one cup, and poured the other all over herself.

"Chara... That was kinda funny." Frisk said with a big smirk.

"Yeah, you WOULD find it funny, huh?" Chara asked.

"Well, the lab is just up ahead." Frisk laughed.

"That's good. Let's go see that person you mentioned." Chara said with excitement.

* * *

"Alphys"! Frisk called out.

"Frisk!" Alphys said, excited to see an old friend.

The two hugged and caught up with how they were doing.

"By the way, this fine young lady is Chara Dreemur. Chara, this is Alphys, the royal scientist." Frisk introduced.

"Wow... You're the human princess?" Alphys asked in astonishment.

"Yeah... So when did you become the royal scientist?" Chara asked.

"Just a little after the last one died. I showed your father, Asgore, one of my inventions and he approved of it!" Alphys said excitedly.

"Well, congratulations!" Chara said happily.

"Alphys, I have a request for you." Frisk said.

"You want me to upgrade your phone and Chara's backpack? I can do that. Just give me about ten minutes." Alphys said.

"Frisk... We need to talk." Chara sighed.

"Ok, I'll be right with you." Frisk replied.

* * *

"Frisk... So much has changed about the underground. Thanks for helping get me re-oriented." Chara said.

"Hey, it's no problem at all." Frisk said in a tranquil tone.

"I have one more thing to say, Frisk... Ever since we left that first room in the ruins, I... I've had these feelings about you that I just can't seem to avoid. You cared about me just like you did with all those monsters back there. Only Asriel, Toriel and Asgore did that for me. Why would you care, too?" Chara asked.

"Well, for multiple reasons, but the biggest being that I l... What am I saying, this is kinda dumb..." Frisk sighed.

Suddenly, a large crash was heard as a robot emerged from the wall.

"Just tell her how you feel already!" The robot groaned.

"Mettaton! I thought you'd be here." Frisk said.

"That's not the point. Just tell her already." Mettaton persisted.

"Later, ok?! You're right, but can we please just talk later?" Frisk asked impatiently.

"Ugh, fine. We'll meet again soon." Mettaton said as he exited through the hole in the wall.

"You were saying?" Chara asked.

"Well, Chara, I just wanted to say... I've always loved you, I suppose. I wanted to use the genocide routes to make sure that if you have a heart, I could save it." Frisk admitted.

"Frisk... You have no idea how happy this makes me... I've never felt anything like your care since the ruins. So I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you, too." Chara finally said.

"I guess this means we're partners for life now." Frisk sighed.

"Yeah! Frisk, I can't wait to spend my life with you!" Chara said with anticipation.

Chara kissed Frisk on the cheek and went to check on Alphys.

* * *

"Well, here you are, guys! Your new gear!" Alphys said, carrying the finished equipment.

"Thank you so much, Alphys! Hotland is actually going to be bearable for me now!" Chara said, hugging Alphys.

"N-no problem!" Alphys stuttered.

"You don't have to pretend to be our hero like Mettaton said you were a while back. In my eyes, you already are." Frisk said.

"Gee, thanks, Frisk..." Alphys said happily.

"So, you still gonna communicate with us as we go?" Frisk asked.

"Sure!" Alphys said kindly.

"Well, Bye!" Chara said happily, turning on the fan from her backpack.

"Make sure you date Undyne or whatever!" Frisk said happily.

Alphys blushed, sighed and nodded slowly as they left. She then ran up to her room and tore down her shippings of herself and Undyne from the wall and put them all in a cardboard box.

"No one must ever see! NO ONE MUST EVER SEEEEEEEE!" Alphys shouted, taking down story after story in a frenzy.

"There... I'm ready to stop writing and start doing now." Alphys sighed, with a big smile.

* * *

"Alright... So there are a few video game puzzles in hotland that we'll need to solve..." Frisk thought out loud.

"That's all well and good, but we can't forget Mettaton." Chara said.

"Yeah... I'm willing to bet that he's the one that reactivated all that." Frisk growled.

"Is he just trying to be mean?" Chara asked.

"No... No, I don't think so. I think he's more like Papyrus. He's sort of just testing us." Frisk said.

"Oh, I get it. Well, the door won't open until we solve the puzzles, so we should go solve them." Chara said.

"Ok. Do you want to split up to do them?" Frisk asked.

"No... Let's stay together. I really love you and every minute I spend with you." Chara said happily.

"That's nice of you to say... Thank you." Frisk said, with a wide smile.

"Yeah... You wanna go left?" Chara asked.

"Sure. Come on, Partner." Frisk said, holding Chara's hand and walking to the left path.

"Whoa! What an odd room!" Chara said.

"It's cool in here. In both senses of the word." Frisk sighed.

"Ok, so how do we finish the puzzle?" Chara asked.

"You have to move the boxes out of the way in order to shoot the enemy ship." Frisk explained.

"Like this?" Chara asked.

She moved the two boxes and shot the winning shot down the empty path into the opposing ship.

"Wow, you got that fast!" Frisk said happily.

"Hehehe! I try my best! I want to be less reliant on you in the future. Well, in terms of puzzles, anyway." Chara said.

"That's good. Anyway, there aren't many puzzles left. There's just here and the CORE." Frisk said.

"You said that the only things we needed were to hang out with Undyne and have Alphys date her as well, right?" Chara asked.

"That SHOULD be it. Something wrong, you think?" Frisk asked as they moved to the other puzzle.

"Well, I think that the door in waterfall still holds some significance. We need to go and check it out before we see my dad." Chara sighed.

"We can do that! There's a person who runs a boat down the river to different areas of the underground. Once we get to the MTT Hotel, we can rest up and head back. I forgot to mention this, but the True Laboratory is also going to be worth seeing." Frisk said.

"Oh, really? What's in it?" Chara asked.

"Well, early into Alphys's career, she was sent a whole bunch of dying/comatose monsters, and she was asked to cure them using human determination. When it was injected, though, the monsters woke up, but they started to melt together, and they became abominations." Frisk explained.

"Creepy... And they're all down there in that lab?" Chara asked.

"Yep. Anyway, we'll go there on our way back to the door." Frisk said with a crazy grin on his face.

"Oh, boy... Let's just get to the hotel already..." Chara stammered.

* * *

"Wait, this is where Mettaton had his fake musical trap set out for me last time..." Frisk said.

"Not today! This time, it's straight into the dungeon!" A voice said. Mettaton flew into view and pushed a button on his remote.

A trap door opened up and the two humans fell in, screaming.

They hit the ground, hard. Frisk got off the ground slowly and pulled Chara up to her feet.

"You ok?" Frisk asked Chara.

"Yeah, thanks!" Chara said, still holding his hand.

"Now, now, you two. Let's not get comfortable just yet. This puzzle seems familiar, yes?" Mettaton asked.

"Oh, no..." Frisk said sadly as he looked out across the flat, grey path.

"Yes! This puzzle has multiple colors, and multiple colors will do different things! There are even chains of certain colors that are good and others that are bad! Now get moving, unless you want those jets of fire behind you to catch up!" Mettaton said.

Frisk set foot on to the panels, while Chara dashed ahead at breakneck speed. When Chara finished, Frisk had accidentally worked himself into a loop halfway through. When the time ran out, Frisk hung his head low, feeling regret that he couldn't be with Chara for the rest of the adventure.

While Mettaton rambled about the jets of fire getting closer, Frisk checked his phone to see how Alphys was doing. He was wondering, as well, if she would disable the fire walls. When he checked Undernet, he saw that Alphys had posted a picture of herself and Undyne on their date. He teared up at the picture. His hair cast a shadow over his eyes as he cried. He cried with joy because he was happy for Alphys, but he cried with sadness because he wouldn't be there for Chara anymore.

* * *

Chara panicked as she saw Frisk cry silently. She tried to think of something to do, but she couldn't. She looked around for anything she could use to put out the fire, but she found nothing. She pounded her fist on the ground. Suddenly, she noticed that the panel that controlled her fan had another button. She pushed it, and her fan retreated into her backpack, and a large, cannon shaped object showed up above her head. A nozzle came out of the cannon and fired an immensely strong water current just as a small bit of embers left a burn mark on Frisk's cheek.

* * *

"Chara..." Frisk sighed with a teary eyed smile.

"Frisk, I almost lost you!" Chara cried.

"But you didn't! Look on the bright side. You saved my life!" Frisk said happily.

"But you're hurt! That burn could scar! If I had acted faster, I could have-" Chara cried.

"Don't sweat it, Chara. I don't want you worrying about me anymore. We'll pull through it all as long as we're together." Frisk said happily.

"Frisk, I... I still don't understand. Why would you care so much? I've used you to commit murders..." Chara sighed.

"Which begs the question... Why would you save me, Chara?" Frisk asked with a smug grin.

"Well, that's easy. Everyone cares about you. I don't think anyone would notice if I was gone." Chara said.

"Bull, Chara. I would. All the monsters we met down here would. And let's not forget that Asriel DEFINITELY would. I know it's been a while since we've brought him up, but I'm sure he misses you." Frisk said.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Chara said.

"It's ok. Just don't doubt how much you mean to all of us." Frisk said.

"Ok, I won't. I'm glad you trust me, and I can't afford to lose you." Chara said.

"Good. Now let's get moving." Frisk said happily as he continued to walk down the path.

Before he got far, Chara grabbed his hand and stopped his motion.

"Something wrong?" Frisk asked.

Chara pulled on his arm to get him closer, then pulled him into a kiss. Frisk was ultimately surprised because she didn't explain herself, but he went along with it anyway.

From a distance, Mettaton discreetly took a picture of the two in their emotional moment, then cackled as he flew away.

* * *

"Mettaton's traps weren't normally that dangerous. Generally, Alphys knew an easy way out of them." Frisk said.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Frisk. I was sweating bullets!" Chara said.

"Yeah. The burn stings a bit, but I've suffered worse burns from battles with Pyrope." Frisk sighed, laughing.

"Tsunderplane's the one that ticked me off. I mean... What with the innocent "hitting" on you and then the literal hitting you." Chara said.

"Yeah. I'm still yours! Still, we've nearly made it to the end of hotland. No more Mettaton traps until the end of the CORE, and we get to spend the night at the last hotel before we go back and explore." Frisk planned out loud.

"Ok. So we explore and THEN head for the capital? Chara asked.

"Yes." Frisk answered.

"Ok. Well, let's get to the hotel. I see the doors now!" Chara said.


	4. Chapter 4

Shorter chapter, I know. I have my reasons, though!

ME NO OWN UNDERTALE.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey, Sans! It's been a while!" Frisk greeted.

"Hey. You guys want dinner? I'll foot the bill." Sans offered.

"Sure, we'll take you up on your offer. That's really nice, Sans!" Chara said happily.

* * *

"So... You're almost at the end of your quest. Enjoying yourselves?" Sans asked.

"Yeah! Frisk has plans to take me to some special places!" Chara said, excited.

"Huh. A ladies' man, are we, kiddo?" Sans asked.

"Ladies' man?! Sans, I'm only 12! I'll be 13 in two days, though." Frisk gasped.

"Huh. I'm 14, Frisk. I thought YOU were older." Chara giggled, amused.

"Huh. I dunno." Frisk said, lost in thought.

"In any case, you've only got a little bit of your journey left." Sans said as their orders got to their table.

"Yeah... It's almost surreal. It's amazing that we've come this far." Chara said.

"Hey, Chara. There's something I've been meaning to say." Sans sighed.

"Lay it on me." Chara said.

"Would it be possible for us to battle again? I want to see if you've really changed." Sans said.

"I thought I proved that?" Chara asked.

"I know, I know... I just want to be absolutely sure you aren't dangerous." Sans said.

"Fine. Where are we gonna meet?" Chara asked.

"Let's meet in the judgement hall. It's where I always met you or Frisk before the encounter with Asgore." Sans said.

"Deal. Bring your best, Sans." Chara said with a determined smile.

They all started to eat their meals, thinking about what would come next.

"Hey, Sans... What's the deal with that door in Waterfall?" Frisk asked.

Sans spit out his food.

"Rest up. Tomorrow, we'll get Alphys and head down there. I think Alphys and I are the only two boss monsters who know what's going on." Sans sighed.

"Sorry, Sans... Did I bring up something sensitive?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, but I won't hold it against ya. You're a kid, and kids are curious. I'll tell you when we go in the door." Sans said.

* * *

"Sans looked almost hurt when you mentioned that door." Chara sighed

"I thought he was more shocked." Frisk sighed.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Chara sighed.

"Here are your old clean clothes." Frisk said, handing them back.

"Ok, I'll just go change in the bathroom after a shower. Talk to you later." Chara said, smiling.

Frisk sighed as Chara quickly shut the door. She reopened it to toss Frisk his spare clothes and closed it again.

* * *

"Ahh, laundry duty. Reminds me of Snowdin." Frisk thought while once again in his blanket toga.

He had a lot to think about, and his mind was buzzing rapidly. He thought about the door, how Sans and Alphys knew about it, and more, but the thing he thought about most was Chara's kiss.

No matter how much he tried to focus on something important to their quest, he went right back to that memory. He loved how he felt when it happened. His sense of unity with Chara had never been greater at that moment, and he kept subconsciously replaying it in his mind. Soon enough, the washing machine stopped, so he put the clothes in the dryer. He wished that he could express further love than he already had, but he knew better than that. Acting without thinking in a relationship would be perilous. A relationship... That's it! They hadn't quite made it official yet. That meant that Frisk had to step it up!

"I know! I'll take her on a date somewhere! I know we haven't been to Grillby's together yet... So as long as we're re-touring the underground, we should stop there! And then... Maybe I could ask her to be... My girlfriend?" Frisk thought quickly.

The dryer beeped as it finished its cycle. Frisk made up his mind; he would ask her on a date!

As Frisk made it to the hotel room, Chara was fast asleep. Frisk used this as an opportunity to shower and change clothes himself, and then he would get to sleep next to her.

* * *

Chara woke up to find that she was hugging Frisk in her sleep. She let go and got up to make breakfast. She accidentally burned the toast, so she made pancakes instead. She captchalogued the burnt toast, launching the spatula out of her sylladex and... Never mind, this reference is going nowhere.

When she finished the meal, she ran to wake Frisk. He woke up and greeted her with a warm smile. She loved it when he did that. They walked to the table and ate what Chara had prepared.

"You're still a good cook, Chara. You should go into a business." Frisk suggested.

"These are only pancakes. Plus, I burned toast this morning. An incredibly simple recipe, and I made it combust." Chara said.

"People make mistakes. We're no exception." Frisk said.

"Well, we should get going. Sans is waiting outside with that stupid, smug little grin I hate so much." Chara laughed.

"Yeah, let's not keep him waiting." Frisk said.

The two opened the door after gathering their belongings.

"Hey, you two. It's time to see Alphys. Come on, I know a shortcut." Sans said as he walked them the wrong way and teleported them to the lab.

They told Alphys what was happening, and she nodded, with a grave look on her hands. They all got on the Riverperson's boat to waterfall. On the way there, the riverperson sang as usual. However, one line caught Sans's attention.

"Beware of the man who speaks in hands."

* * *

A little while later, after the lengthy boat ride, Frisk, Chara, Sans and Alphys found themselves in front of the mystery door in waterfall.

"Go on, kid. Open it." Sans told Frisk.

Frisk opened the door slowly. They didn't notice much at first, but then they got the chance to observe the room. It was gray and empty, except for one shadowy figure. When he opened his mouth, a loud, static sounding noise reverberated as he spoke. although mumbled, Frisk could tell what he was saying.

"DARK DARKER YET DARKER

THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING

THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER

PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE

THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS

VERY VERY INTERESTING

...WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?"

It asked, looking at Sans and Alphys.

Sans and Alphys shivered and nearly broke down when they heard it speak.

"OH, IS THIS THING MALFUNCTIONING AGAIN? DARN YOU, YOU HUNK OF JUNK!" The figure growled, hitting a device draped around his neck.

"Ahh, there we go! That is MUCH more satisfying. Now you can understand me! Hello, you all. My name is Winston Douglas Gaster, or W.D. Gaster for short. Skeleton, Previous royal scientist, and now a fugitive hidden amongst the shadows." The figure explained, as the device made his voice much clearer.

* * *

I HATE THIS WEBSITE SOMETIMES, WHY ON EARTH CAN YOU NOT WINGDINGS!? I HAD TO CHANGE MY STORY 'CAUSE OF THIS JUNK.

...ANYWAY, I had an idea. I made a cover picture for this story, but if you guys want to try and make your OWN cover images, then feel free! Just take the image and try to send it to me in a Personal Message, and I will consider using it! Stay determined, readers!


	5. Chapter 5

I should make a movie about not owning UNDERTALE. Because I don't own UNDERTALE.

* * *

Chapter 5

"After all this time, you were here..." Sans said in a shaky voice.

"Yep. Apparently, when I fell into the CORE, I wasn't apparently fit to die a normal death. I was scattered across time and space, but I am preserved here, in this pocket dimension." Gaster thought out loud.

"That's incredible!" Alphys gasped.

"Umm... Forgive me for asking, but how do you all know each other?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, that's quite simple! Sans is my adopted son, and Alphys is my former assistant! I must say, I'm very pleased with whom they have become!" Gaster said happily.

"That's good! Also... You wouldn't happen to be responsible for Chara's return, would you?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, I would. Being in a pocket dimension, one can come across some very strange things. For instance, the pieces of a crushed human soul, scattered to the wind." Gaster sighed.

"So you reassembled my soul?" Chara asked.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. I used a machine I constructed in this dimension a long time ago to reassemble your genetic material. Then, once you were fully "rebuilt", I transported you to somebody that I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, would love you and take care of you." Gaster said.

"That explains why the first person I saw was Frisk!" Chara said.

"Speaking of which... Child, that burn mark on your face looks painful. Let me take care of it. Gaster said.

He snapped his fingers, and some ointment and a package of band-aids appeared in his empty hand.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Frisk asked, amazed.

"Well, it's more pocket dimension mumbo jumbo, simply put. I can transport things here myself, but if they're too big, I can't do jack squat about them... Which brings me to my request." Gaster said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sans asked.

"I need parts to fix this machine. I was planning to bring back all the other human souls, like I did with Chara. The machine is broken, though, and needs parts. The parts are in the true lab. I need some of you to go and get them. Chara and Frisk would be great for the job, seeing as they can deal with the amalgamates, but only you and Alphys know what the parts are. So, If you four would do that, I would appreciate it." Gaster said to Sans.

"We'll do it!" Frisk said after a long silence.

"Frisk, are you sure?" Chara asked.

"Yeah! You still need to see the true lab, remember?" Frisk replied.

"Oh, right." Chara said.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Frisk said, running out the door.

* * *

The gang showed up in the true lab. Alphys fed the amalgamates, and she took Sans with her to look for machine parts.

Frisk and Chara engaged in "battle" with the amalgamates, while Sans and Alphys found half the parts. They described the other parts, and they had Chara and Frisk find them, which took a while. Chara told Alphys that she was glad about finding the tapes, and she cried watching the ones with Asriel, due to the bittersweet memories. After getting all the parts they needed, they rushed back up the elevator to the lab and into waterfall.

* * *

"So we have all the parts... Good! Now let's get this party started!" Gaster said as they got back.

Gaster tossed the broken parts and fixed the machine in a flash.

"Now all you have to do to save them is face Mettaton, go to the capital and get your happy ending!" Gaster said proudly.

"Umm... Mr. Gaster? I wanted to save Asriel, too. It's what I've been trying for all along." Frisk said.

"Don't worry about that. I've already taken measures to bring a monster soul back. I'll only need something that the monster's ashes spread over, then I can extract the ash from that object and reverse them to the point where those ashes were a soul. Then, I put the soul in a capsule so it won't fade until it gets to the monster it originally belonged to. The problem is, that shouldn't be possible under normal circumstances." Gaster explained.

"Well, it's a good thing these aren't normal circumstances!" Chara said.

"Yeah, Alphys sort of made that possible by injecting the will to live onto something that Asriel died on top of. A single golden flower." Frisk said.

"Let's get to work. We need to get to the capital. That's where Asriel died."

Chara sighed, looking downcast.

"How do you know that?" Sans asked.

"Well, Asriel still had possession of my soul once he died. It's only natural that through my soul, I would know where my brother passed away." Chara said with a serious look.

"Alright. Let's get things over with regarding Mettaton. Then, we'll get to the capital, pick a flower, and bring it back.

"Heh. Well, good luck, you two." Sans chuckled.

"Sans, why are you leaving?" Alphys asked.

"Well, I don't stick around for too long. That is, unless I'm napping, or Papyrus likes it there. I'm off. See ya later." Sans said.

"Sans, wait." Gaster said.

"Huh? What is it?" Sans asked.

"If you see Papyrus, give him these." Gaster said, handing Sans a small parcel.

"Gaster Blasters, huh? I think he'll be excited once he gets 'em." Sans sighed.

"Tell him also... That I love you both so much." Gaster said.

"Dad..." Sans sniffled.

Sans hugged Gaster and left the room.

"I don't think they heard that enough in their childhoods..." Gaster sighed sadly.

"Don't worry. After we save everyone, we can get you to the surface too! Then, you can say that to them as much as you want!" Chara said happily.

"Unfortunately, I will not be able to leave the pocket dimension for a long time. I will be able to exit once I fully regenerate my magic, but that time is not now." Gaster said.

"Oh... Well, I hope you'll join us up there when you do!" Frisk said.

"I will... Don't you worry." Gaster replied.

* * *

"LOOK AT THOSE RATINGS! THEY'RE TWICE THE NUMBER I EXPECTED!" Mettaton, now in his EX form, screamed.

Frisk and Chara shrugged and shook hands with Mettaton as he prepared his dramatic announcement.

"Viewers, if you are watching, this is your lucky day! Instead of quitting the show like we had scheduled, our show will continue once we all get topside! Feel free to call the number on your screen for suggestions, questions, and concerns!" Mettaton said happily.

"Glad that's taken care of. Now let's hurry to that flower patch! Chara said.

"Agreed." Frisk said as they started to sprint.

They ran down the last hallway of the CORE down to the capital. When the monsters explained the tale of Chara's death and the events following, Chara cried when she found out about the grief her childish plans had caused. Frisk comforted her, and they pushed onward to the flowers. They picked one and ran back to the door.

* * *

"So you have the flower?" Gaster asked.

"Yeah. Mettaton sure had a serious case of dance fever..." Chara panted.

Gaster laughed. "Come then, let us begin the experiment."

He brought the fragile little flower to the machine and put it inside. He pressed a few buttons and turned a few knobs, and the flower was enveloped in a strange ray of orange light.

"Come back when it's done in about 5 or 6 hours." Gaster said.

"That's a bit of time. What should we do?" Chara asked.

"I... I actually had plans for something... Just for us." Frisk admitted shyly.

"Sounds fun! What is it?" Chara asked.

"It can wait. I can sense that Sans is at the judgement hall now." Frisk said.

"Why wasn't Sans there when we went for the flower? Chara asked.

"He knew we would be busy. But now, we have nothing left to do...so he's GOTTA be there." Frisk said.

"Ok, I trust you. Let's move... Sans is waiting for me." Chara said.

"Hold on, Chara. I think this should be something you do by yourself. I can be the best friend I could ever be... But I shouldn't get too involved in this. Sans wants to test YOU. I'll walk with you to the doors of the hall, but I won't go in. Just know that I'll be rooting for you." Frisk said seriously.

"Alright." Chara replied, at a loss for words.

* * *

"So... Here we are." Chara sighed.

"Do your best, alright? If you don't attack Sans, I don't think he would shoot to kill. Remember that Froggit's advice. Sometimes you have to just SPARE regardless of the circumstances." Frisk said.

"Alright! Thanks for the recap." Chara said, getting more and more determined.

"Also, one more thing... I love you, Chara." Frisk said.

"I love you, too. I'll get back from the trial safely... For our future." Chara said as she plowed through the door.

"Hey, you showed up. I was almost starting to think you would flake." Sans said as the door shut behind Chara.

"Yeah... I've been anticipating this meeting." Chara sighed.

"Frisk isn't here to save you. What if I were to..." Sans said as he prepared an attack.

Chara reverted into her soul form and weaved through bones, Gaster beams, and popped up on the other side, untouched.

"If you were to attack me, I would dodge it and sympathize with your situation." Chara said.

"And if I did THIS?" Sans asked, as his eye glowed.

He threw his hand forward and waved it all around the room. Chara hit wall after wall. She drank some Spider Cider, and thanked the stars that Muffet recognized Frisk.

"If you were to throw me to one side, I would get over it and come back despite any protests." Chara panted as her wounds healed.

"And finally, If I should ever feel the need to do THIS?!" Sans asked, growing tired of answers he didn't expect.

She was pelted to near death, hanging on by one HP. Sans walked for the door, to leave Chara behind.

"If you were to leave me to die... I would have no regrets... I got to know you for who you were, and for a while... You got to know me for who I previously was. It would give you reason to do this to me... But I'm not that foul ghost of a despicable human being anymore... And that's all that matters... Plus... I... No, FRISK AND I... We love you and the others for who they are." Chara breathed.

"You really have changed... You've honestly changed!" Sans said, as if he had heard blasphemy spoken right to his face.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but I'm back and I won't hurt anyone. Not anymore." Chara panted.

"I... Alright, you win. I'm sorry I hurt you." Sans said, downcast.

"I forgive you, Sans. Just don't feel bad about all this, ok?" Chara replied, eating a spider donut and getting back up.

"Alright. Well... Go get 'em, kid." Sans said.

"Alright. Frisk... I did it!" Chara said happily

"Awesome, Chara! I knew you could do it!" Frisk said happily walking into the hall.

"Frisk!" Chara sighed with relief.

"So... Umm... Uhh..." Frisk said, looking for a way to find words.

"What is it, Frisk?" Chara asked.

Frisk swallowed with nervousness.

"Would you like to come to Grillby's with me?" Frisk asked her.

"Yeah, sure! We still have three hours. It doesn't take long to traverse the underground, anyway." Chara said.

"Nice choice, Grillby's..." Sans sighed happily.

"You want us to get you something?" Chara asked.

"Nah, it's alright. I guess this has more importance to Frisk than he can express. I mean, just look at him!" Sans laughed.

Chara laughed with him, as she saw Frisk bouncing up and down on his feet, shaking his fists in front of his torso.

"Alright, Frisk. Let's get going." Chara giggled.

Frisk nodded and sped to the door, holding it open for Chara. As they left, Sans let out a happy, relieved sigh and teleported back home.

* * *

Frisk escorted Chara to a table and sat down across from her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the spot where he and Sans ate. Ever since his first time in the underground, his time at Grillby's calmed him down a lot... Even though he pranked him most of the time.

"So, is anything you'd like to get?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, Umm... Just fries. I'm totally stuffed because of all I had to eat. We should thank Muffet for her cooking on the way back to the capital." Chara laughed, blushing.

"Alright, I understand that." Frisk said.

He stood up, walked to the front and filed their orders in with Grillby. He sat down with Chara again and the two talked.

"So we're almost there, Chara." Frisk said.

"Y-yeah... It's hard to believe that our adventure is nearly over!" Chara sighed.

"Chara... There's... I wanted to ask you something." Frisk sputtered.

"Go ahead and say it, Frisk." Chara said.

"Umm... You enjoying the weather we're having?" Frisk chuckled nervously.

"Nice try, smarty. I know there's no weather down here. What is it you REALLY wanted to ask?" Chara asked, with a smirk.

"Well, it's hard for me to ask, but we've come really far together. I guess what it is... Well... Uhh..." Frisk droned on.

"Go on. I'll listen." Chara said eagerly.

"W-would you like to be my g-girlfriend?" Frisk asked.

"Sure." Chara said.

"What?!" Frisk asked.

"Yes, Frisk. I was sort of expecting this conversation to happen sooner or later. I would be proud to be your significant other!" Chara said, holding Frisk's hands.

"Wow, I was much more scared of that than I needed to be." Frisk laughed.

"It's ok. Now, let's dig in before our food gets cold! Chara said.

Frisk paid the bill and they forged onward for the final battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is... the last chapter. And also the last "I don't own UNDERTALE..." Sigh...

* * *

Chapter 6

The capital was as gray and nearly empty as always. Frisk and Chara moved slowly, hand in hand. They got to the room with the barrier, where Asgore was waiting. Asgore turned around and was shocked.

"Chara? But how?" Asgore gasped.

"I had help... Of sorts." Chara said, referring to Gaster.

"Well... That's good. Still... I cannot permit the suffering of my people." Asgore said seriously.

Suddenly, the soul capsules rose from the ground, with only one empty.

"I guess he didn't expect two of us." Frisk thought to himself.

"Prepare yourselves. Today, The barrier will shatter, and the humans will be no more." Asgore growled.

"Toriel... Help!" Frisk screamed.

Suddenly, Toriel came sprinting in and head-butted Asgore before he could strike.

"I was expecting a fireball!" Chara gasped.

"He's not worth the magic that would use up." Toriel said angrily.

Asgore understood perfectly, and stood up with a heavy sigh.

The other monsters showed up shortly, to congratulate Frisk and Chara on reaching the end. Also, to prevent the fight as usual.

Suddenly, a small rumbling noise sounded under their feet, and Flowey popped up.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise? The gang's all here!" Flowey laughed.

"Flowey, I swear-" Frisk yelled.

"Save your breath. I came to congratulate you... For being so completely stupid!" Flowey chuckled as he wrapped the other monsters in thorn covered vines.

Without warning, an incredibly small battle box trapped Frisk, and layers of bullets surrounded him.

"Hey, you hurt one hair on his head..." Chara threatened.

"Oh, it's alright..." The evil little buttercup said with a condescending tone.

Flowey pelted Frisk with bullet after bullet, until he was within an inch of his life. He was bleeding, and he could only support his weight on his hands and knees.

"See? Not a single inch of his luscious hair was touched." Flowey said.

"Frisk!" Chara cried, running to him.

"Chara... Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine." Frisk said weakly.

"Frisk... I'm so weak. I couldn't save you." Chara sobbed.

"That doesn't matter. Look at who you DID save." Frisk said with a smile.

"I know, but... I'm just scared. I need you to be there." Chara said.

"That doesn't sound like much of a reason." Frisk laughed weakly.

"Time's up! Now, say your goodbyes!" Flowey laughed as he shot multiple bullets at them.

Bursts of various kinds of magic protected Frisk and healed his wounds.

"CHARA! FRISK IS STRONG! YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU!" Papyrus said, struggling with the vines.

"Kid, if you can confuse me, you can beat anyone!" Sans groaned while trying to loosen his own vines.

"Hey, PUNK! Frisk is gonna be ok. Just take care of that stupid weed!" Undyne said, smirking.

"Gaster gave you that finished replacement soul for Asriel... Get it to him no matter what!" Alphys cried.

"My child... Win this for all of us!" Toriel said.

"Our fates are in your hands. I am sorry I attacked. But never mind me... Save everyone else." Asgore said, downcast, but as determined as everyone else.

"I'll save you all... I have to!" Chara yelled.

Other monsters appeared, cheering as she brought Frisk back to his feet. He was easily able to stand, as the other monsters healed him. He kissed her for a minute, and they turned to face Flowey.

Flowey laughed again and again as he sucked everyone's souls into his body. Before Frisk and Chara could realize it, he was Asriel again.

"Howdy... Bet you didn't expec-" Asriel started.

"Asriel, I've seen this a FEW times." Frisk said, smirking.

"Party pooper." Asriel sighed.

"Asriel... We wanted to give you a present." Chara said, taking out Gaster's capsule.

"A soul... MY soul?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah. W.D. Gaster re-engineered it using a tiny portion of your ashes. If you take this... You can stay in this form." Chara said.

"You've changed, Chara. That's good." Asriel sighed, with a sad-looking smile.

"Something wrong, Asriel?" Frisk asked.

"Not really... But I'd like to get on with our final battle." Asriel said.

"Ok, so what are the stakes here, little bro?" Chara asked.

If you win, I'll shatter the barrier AND take that soul as my own. But if you lose... I get your souls as well. Deal?" Asriel asked.

"...Deal." Frisk said, shaking his hand as Chara put on her heart locket for good measure.

* * *

The battle went on for a while. Frisk dodged stars as quickly as he did before, but Chara was dodging, too. Asriel kept on attacking as brutally as he could, but to no avail.

"You're still alive? Then PREPARE TO FEEL THE TRUE WRATH OF A GOD!" Asriel yelled.

His attack left them both with one hit point, but they were still alive.

Asriel had changed to his most powerful form, and prepared to deal his usual final blow. He noticed that there was a powerful red glow radiating from Frisk and Chara.

"NOW, PREPARE TO DIE BY MY HAND, OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Asriel said as he launched his usual homing bullet barrage.

Frisk and Chara's glow radiated brightly and dissolved every bullet. Then, the red glow disappeared.

"So this is the true power of determination..." Asriel said in awe.

"You're wrong, Asriel. I'm amazed, really, how everyone thinks that determination is some superpower that we have. Determination... Is just a feeling. An emotion." Frisk said sternly.

"It is? But it melted the monsters in Alphys's experiments!" Asriel said, shocked.

"That was human blood, Asriel... It shocked us, too." Chara sighed.

"That doesn't matter to me. I'll still take you down!" Asriel said.

"It's useless, Frisk! We can't do anything." Chara said sadly.

"Yes we can! We have to save the souls of the boss monsters he absorbed! They're in there, and they're total amnesiacs right now." Frisk said.

"Alright. Let's delve in and save them." Chara said.

* * *

"Wait, Muffet and Mettaton are in here now? That doesn't normally happen." Frisk said as he observed the extra lost souls.

"I guess it would make sense. If there are more of us, then there are more of them." Chara said.

Frisk and Chara agreed that it would be best at that point to just save the monsters. Frisk danced in front of Mettaton while Chara ate their very last spider donut. The two monsters came to their senses quickly.

"Go get 'em, darlings!" Mettaton cheered.

"Frisk... Be careful out there." Muffet said.

Next, they moved on to Undyne and Alphys. Chara gave Undyne a light slap, while Frisk told Alphys that they would always be friends no matter what she did.

"Nice guns, punk! Don't give in!" Undyne said, elbowing Chara.

"Th-thanks, Frisk! You two be safe!" Alphys said happily.

Next came Sans and Papyrus. Frisk told Sans the worst pun in history, and Chara handed Papyrus some of the leftover spaghetti from their fun evening.

"NYEH! HUMAN, YOU MUST NOT FAIL! WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU!" Papyrus cheered.

"Kiddos, we've got nothing left to teach. Just save the others!" Sans said with a smirk.

"All that's left to take care of... It should just be mom and dad." Chara sighed.

"Right! Let's finish this!" Frisk said happily.

Frisk threw his worn dagger into the dirt and refused to fight Asgore no matter what, while Chara told Toriel that she had come this far, and she would never hurt anyone.

"Please... Just save our son." Asgore said, smiling.

"It's up to you!" Toriel laughed.

"Now, Asriel... We'll save you." Frisk said with a smirk that would have made even Sans proud.

"...What? I don't need to be saved." Asriel said.

"Asriel... Every time I tried saving you, it's been like this. You've pushed me away countless times, and I've always come back." Frisk said calmly.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything!" Asriel said, firing bullets into the air. Chara and Frisk dodged them without getting a scratch.

"Asriel, I know it's been a while since we've had to talk... And... Well, I don't know about you, but I'm glad to see you again. I know that without a soul of your own, you'll turn into Flowey again. Just please... Open your heart and let us in. I love you, brother." Chara said.

"Please, Chara, just let me be." Asriel weeped, letting off small flares.

Frisk remembered these flares... Most monsters used them when they wanted to put up a tough front, but those flares were designed to NOT hit the targets. He has only seen Toriel and Asriel wield them.

"I can't, Asriel. I just can't let you have the kill or be killed mentality anymore... Frisk has taught me that pacifism will bring me real happiness. I thought I would only take happiness in the destruction of the people that ruined our lives, but now that I think about it, that would have made me just as bad as them. Please, Asriel... Just don't be like I used to be." Chara pleaded.

"I... I can't. I've known this power for so long... So please... STOP doing this... AND JUST LET ME WIN!" Asriel screamed.

"Brace yourself! It's his last attack!" Frisk cried out.

The two were hit by Asriel's laser head on. Frisk was practically numb to it at this point, but Chara was struggling to resist.

"Just stay determined, Chara!" Frisk yelled.

Chara gritted her teeth and pushed against the laser. By the time the laser died off, Frisk and Chara had just a fraction of their health left.

"Frisk... Chara... Forgive me... I've only brought you suffering." Asriel cried.

"Asriel, we don't care about our suffering. We just care about you." Chara said.

"Right. That's what pushed us this far. I think what you're REALLY worried about isn't our suffering. You were born down here in the underground, weren't you?" Frisk asked, smiling.

"W-what? How did you-!" Asriel sputtered.

"Lucky guess. Still, don't be afraid of the surface. Your father loved it so much. All the other monsters said it was beautiful when they first saw it... I just want you to enjoy that luxury with them. You have been a soulless flower for so long... Just come on and enjoy the light with us." Frisk said happily.

"You know what?" Asriel sighed.

He reverted back to his child form and hugged Frisk and Chara.

"I think I will." He finished.

He unleashed the souls he absorbed into the infinite darkness of the battlefield. The barrier shattered, and the monsters returned to the room, cheering happily.

"Here, Asriel... Take it, and come with us." Chara said, with a huge grin.

Asriel took the capsule and opened it. The white soul inside spiraled around him, and darted inside of his chest. Asriel felt the warmth of having a soul again fill his chest as he put his hand on it.

"Thank you both." Asriel said.

"No problem, bud!" Frisk said happily.

All the other boss monsters ran to Frisk, Chara and Asriel.

"Welcome home, son." Asgore said happily.

"We're so happy to see you again!" Toriel said smiling.

"So you're the other long lost kid, huh? I'm Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard! Pleased to meet ya!" Undyne said happily.

"Likewise!" Asriel said.

"And I'm Alphys, the current Royal Scientist!"

"If dad hired you, then you must be great at your job! A friend of my parents is a friend of mine!" Asriel laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! These two skeletons are Sans and Papyrus." Undyne introduced.

"Hey, kid. So, you're the prince, huh?" Sans asked.

"Yep, that's me." Asriel laughed.

"JUST LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE ASGORE!" Papyrus said with glee.

"Umm... But my dad is Asgore." Asriel said.

"YES! AND SO ARE YOU AND HIS CLONE! ONE, TWO, THREE! THREE ASGORES!" Papyrus said gleefully.

"Umm, Papyrus, we aren't ALL Asgore. Our last name is Dreemur. My dad is the only Asgore. Mom is Toriel, and I'm Asriel." Asriel explained.

"WHOA! FAMILIES DOWN TO A SCIENCE! MY HEAD HURTS!" Papyrus moaned.

"Don't mind him. He'll get it eventually." Sans laughed.

"Yeah, alright." Alphys said.

"Don't forget US! I'm Mettaton, and this little darling is Muffet, a masterful chef." Mettaton introduced.

"Enchanté!" Muffet said, bowing.

Asriel shook their hands and talked with them for a few minutes.

"Hey, Asriel, you want to come with us to waterfall? We've got one last errand to do." Frisk asked.

"Sure, Frisk!" Asriel said happily.

"Chara, you coming?" Frisk asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure!" Chara said.

* * *

Frisk opened the door and held it open for the two of them. They went in, and there he was, Gaster, leaning against a machine with six human souls inside it.

"Dr. Gaster! You're still alive!" Asriel gasped.

"Yes, child, it has been so long!" Gaster laughed as they hugged.

"So what are the human souls doing here?" Asriel asked.

"Oh, that's a bunch of pocket dimension mumbo jumbo. Anyway, the souls are going to be put here in my resurrection machine, one at a time. I plan on using the infinite powers of their souls to bring them back." Gaster said.

"Nice! Leave it to you to do that!" Asriel said happily.

"Yep. That's how he brought me back." Chara said.

"Thank you, Dr. Gaster!" Asriel said cheerfully.

"It's not a problem, child." Gaster laughed.

"I'll be back." Frisk said, as he rushed out the door and through waterfall quickly. He went to the Snowdin shop, purchased something, and ran back.

"Ok, I think we're ready to head up." Chara said as Frisk walked in.

"It's still beautiful, after all these times seeing it." Asgore said.

"Yes... A sunrise is quite a sight to behold." Toriel said, marveling at it.

"And to think, I was scared of THIS!" Asriel said, in awe of the magnificent view.

"Yeah, yeah, YEAH! Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" Undyne yelled.

"N-NOOO! I HIGHLY DISLIKE EGGS!" Papyrus shouted as he ran.

"W-wait! Undyne!" Alphys shouted.

"You're not going without ME, darlings!" Mettaton shouted.

"Hold on! Me and my pet would like to soak up some sun, too!" Muffet called out.

"I'll go play with them, so you two have fun!" Asriel said, sprinting after them.

"I'll just go with them. Asgore sighed.

"Wow... That was quick of them." Toriel sighed.

"Yeah... Heh. I should probably catch up to them and make sure they all behave." Sans chuckled.

"Sans, that would be wonderful." Toriel said with a grin.

"Well, see ya around." Sans said, waving behind him as he left.

"So, Frisk... Would you like to stay with us or go on your way?" Toriel asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd love to be with you guys, but I don't want to be a hassle." Frisk said.

"It's ok. Apparently gold is worth MUCH more up here." Toriel said.

"... Alright. I'll stay." Frisk said.

"Alright. Well, I'll go join the others, if you two want to come on down." Toriel offered as she walked to the beach.

"Make sure you tell Sans how you feel sometime!" Chara said.

"Oh? Uh... Eheheheh..." Toriel laughed, embarrased. She then resumed her walk to the beach, but at a faster pace than the previous one.

"So, Chara... Are you ok with living on the surface again?" Frisk asked.

"I'll HAVE to be. A lot of time has passed since I fell down, and that was just a few years after the great war. So if times and technology change, I'll have to hope that the people will change, too." Chara said.

"Cool. Oh, right! I have something for you!" Frisk said.

Frisk put a gold flower pin in Chara's hair, on the right side of her head.

"Oh, Frisk, it's so pretty! Thank you!" Chara said.

"You know... I'm really happy with the way this turned out. I think I'm done with my underground adventures." Frisk said, with a sense of relief.

"That's good!" Chara said.

"You know what? I've decided." Frisk said.

"Yeah?" Chara asked."

Next, Frisk said the words he thought he would never say; the words that would make Sans do cartwheels in happiness if he were present.

"There won't be any more resets."

* * *

"I thought Asriel's resurrection would mean the end of you." Gaster growled.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises, old man. Now tell me where those souls are!" Flowey said.

"But if you're still here, then how... Rather, WHAT is Asriel?" Gaster asked.

"Oh, that's the real deal Asriel. That just leaves me as a simple flower with the will to live. As long as Asriel is capable of feeling negativity, though... my existence CAN and WILL be permitted. Now, will you hand over those souls, or will I take them from you?" Flowey retorted.

"You'll die trying, that's what." Gaster said, violently shaking the pocket dimension with his voice.

"What... Or who are you?" Flowey asked, nervously.

"That doesn't matter. But now that we've got THAT out of the way..." Gaster growled, pulling out some tools.

Next, Gaster ripped off his translator and spoke the words that would start their battle.

"NOW, LET'S BEGIN THE EXPERIMENT".

-End

* * *

Well, that's it, everyone! For those of you who read this to the end, thank you! Read, Follow, Favorite, and Review, and as always, stay DETERMINED!

- **LEGENDOSAUR**


End file.
